Burn the Rot
by MementoMori115
Summary: As he awoke, all he knew was that his lady's painting must be protected against the rot. But the rot has taken on a new form. It hides in the flesh of man, wallowing in the filth of its own corruption. Its form may be new, but the method of dealing with it remains the same. Burn it away. A/N short idea, tell me what you think.


" _I wish to paint a world. Twill be a cold, dark, and very gentle place."_

 **(-)**

A lone figure stood perched atop a tall tree as it looked out over the horizon at the city in the distance. It was roughly twice the size of an adult male and was dressed in plate armor from the neck down. A long dark grey beard hung down from its face to its chest. In its right hand was a massive chipped executioners sword with writing inscribed on the blade in red letters of a language long lost. Strapped to its waist was a complex designed crossbow that had rapid-fire capability. But the most notable thing about the being, was the crimson hooded cape that adorned its head, obscuring its face from view entirely. As the figure gazed at the city, it finally spoke.

"The rot... it runs deep within that foul city... I can smell it all the way from here." It said in a deep raspy voice as it slung the sword over its back. "I cannot abide this... I will not allow my ladies painting to be consumed by the rot so soon." the figure then dropped down from the tree, landing on the ground below in a crouch and creating a small crater. "There is only one way to get rid of the rot... and that is to burn it away at the source."

The figure began to make its way towards the shining lights of the city in the distance, its cape billowing in the breeze as it walked. It strode through the forest with its complete and utter focus on the goal set before it. So much so was its focus, that it didn't notice the Danger Beasts until they were right on top of it.

A pack of razor wolves that was ten strong. On all fours they stood roughly neck-high to an adult, had razor sharp teeth and claws, and thick fur that is tough to cut through. On their own they weren't anything to write home about, but their strength lies in their pack mentality. They hunt in groups and send subtle signals to eachother in order to communicate during a fight. Scholars note that their communication is so great, that it is akin to a hive mind of sorts as each wolf seems to know the thoughts of the others.

The being however, payed them no mind as it continued on its way towards the city. But when one of the wolves lunged at it, that was when it took action.

The poor razor wolf that had foolishly attacked from behind, was bisected horizontally as the figure spun around and swung its sword. The two halves of the body fell to the ground and blood splattered all over the figures armor.

"Foul beasts... I have no time for you..." it said as it ignored the rest and continued on its way. But the wolves would have none of it. Now they were determined to avenge their fellow pack member.

Another wolf rushed the figure from the side whilst two more came from behind again. The figure leaped into the air as the wolves converged on its position. As the figure floated through the air, it pulled out the crossbow at its waist and opened fire on the wolves mid-air. Steel tipped bolts rained down on the creatures as they yelped in pain. Two of them got hit in the eye while the third was struck in the neck. The figure landed a short distance away from the wolves before it was flanked by two more, one from each side. The large being swung its massive sword with one hand and sliced off the snout of one of the wolves before turning and stabbing at the other. The blade went straight through its mouth and out the back of its head.

By now the remaining wolves were wary. They had been on many hunts before but had not faced such grim opposition. Though they were beasts, they knew they were outmatched. The surviving wolves slowly backed away into the foliage before turning to run.

The figure let them go as they were none of its concern. Right now it had bigger game to hunt.

 **(-)**

It was late at night in the capital and a storm was beginning to roll in as rain clouds blocked out the light of the moon, making it pitch black out. Rain slowly began to fall upon the city and most of its residents had turned in for the night. Along the wall that surrounded the city stood two guards.

"Damn," muttered one of the guards as he rubbed his hands together. "It's fucking cold out."

"Yeah, and this rain ain't helping either." replied his buddy.

"Just our luck that a storm rolls in on the night we have watch."

"I hear ya man."

"So, how was that girl the other day? I heard her screaming like a banshee from the other room. Must've put up a hell of a fight."

"Yeah, right up until I gagged her with her own panties. Bitch was loud as hell. But that's what she gets for not paying the protection fee."

"Yeah, but did you have to make the kids watch? Even I thought that was a bit much."

"Like you're one to talk. What about the woman you fucked after you killed her husband?"

"Hey! He attacked me first. It was self defense, at least that's what the report says."

The two guards continued their conversation as it began to thunder and lightning.

"Damn, this storm is getting worse."

*clang*

"Hey, did you hear something?"

"Probably just thunder."

"No, it sounded metallic."

*clang*

"There it is again!"

"Geez, calm down man."

"I think it's coming from the wall."

"Well if you're so sure then go check."

The guard walked over to the edge of the wall and peered over the side.

"See anything?"

"No, it's too dark."

Just then a bolt of lightning lit up the sky in a flash of white. And as the guard looked over the edge, he saw it. A massive being of some sort was skaling the wall. It looked human, but was far too large to be one.

"Fuck!" the guard exclaimed as he stumbled backwards and fell on his rear.

"What is it?!"

"There's something down there!"

The second guard walked over the edge to see what it was.

"No don't!" his friend warned.

"I don't see anyth-" he was cut off when a massive blade was swung and sliced straight through his neck, decapitating him in the process. The headless body slumped over and fell to the ground, blood shooting out of the neck like a fountain, only to be washed away by the rain.

"George?" the other guard warily called out to his headless friend. Then he saw it. A massive armor clad hand reaching over the wall. The hand pulled and threw the figure attached to it up and onto the wall. The remaining guard could only gape in horror at the massive creature that stood before him.

"The rot... must burn..." it spoke. "A glorious flame... to burn away the rot. A pyre upon which I will incinerate the corruption... A blaze that will scorch the very earth itself!" it roared as it brought its blade down on the guard who had no time to reach for his weapon. The guard was cleanly bisected vertically and his body fell apart. "A proper flame... It is up to me this time..." the being said as it gazed into the city. "Slave Knight Gael, shall bring fire to this accursed city!" it shouted as it raised its sword skyward.

Gael hopped over the ledge and landed in the streets below. Under the cover of night and storm, despite his size he was not easily seen. He skulked about, sniffing out the rot where it lived, and soon he found it. A large manor in the district of the upper class.

"I can smell it... the rot." Gael said as he approached the building. His approach however, was noticed by the guards.

"What the hell is that?!"

"I don't know! You, halt!" the guard shouted as he pointed his gun at Gael who was not deterred in the slightest. "I said ha-"

Gael rushed forwards and cleanly sliced the guard in two before he had time to react.

"Fuck!" the other guard shouted as he took aim at Gael and fired. But Gael leaped into the air to avoid the shots. He then came crashing down on the hapless guard and stomped on his head, killing him instantly.

Gael made his way into the manor and proceeded to slaughter all the guards who stood in his way. Soon enough however, he came across the owners of the building.

"Arthur, what is that thing?!" screamed a woman as she and her husband ran down the halls with their personal guards.

"I have no idea, but we have to get out of here. Where is Aria?" the husband asked one of the guards.

"She is in the shed right now."

"We have to get her and escape." said the man just as a loud crash went off behind them. As they turned they saw Gael who had just smashed a guard up against a wall, turning him into a pulpy mess of blood and gore. The group watched in horror as Gael then turned to face them and began his approach.

"Don't just stand there, shoot him!"

The guards opened fire on Gael, but the small caliber bullets just bounced off of his armor. In his hand appeared a disc of light which he threw down the hall at the group. It sliced through several of the guards while the rest ducked underneath. They then stood back up to return fire again, but the disc seemed to rebound and came back to Gael, cutting down the rest of the guards.

"What a useless bunch they were." muttered the husband as the wife made a break for it. She didn't get far as Gael took out his crossbow and fired at her. Nearly a dozen bolts impaled her in the back and turned her into a pincushion. She was dead before she hit the floor. "You monster! Why are you doing this?!" shouted the husband as Gael walked over to him.

"I am cleansing the city... all the rot must burn." he said as he held out his hand and a flame formed in it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **(-)**

"Leave her alone you bitch!" shouted Ieyasu as Aria began whipping Sayo's naked form.

"Like hell I will! This bitch deserves it for having such nice hair despite being a country girl." Aria shouted as she whipped Sayo again who let out a yelp of pain.

"Is that the best you got?" Sayo asked.

"Hmmph, not even close." Aria said as she put down the whip. "Time for something a bit more... intrusive." she said as she rummaged through a drawer. "Tell me Sayo, are you still a virgin?"

"What?"

"Because if so, then this will really hurt." Aria said as she pulled out a cylinder that was covered in hooks that were pointed downwards. Sayo immediately paled at the sight of it. "I'm gonna shove this so far up inside you, and then I'm gonna rip it out, shredding your insides."

"Please... don't..." Sayo pleaded with tears forming.

"Leave her alone you fucking sadist!" Ieyasu screamed as he reached out of his cage.

"Hmm, no." Aria said as she made her way over to Sayo who was gritting her teeth in fear. Aria took the object and brought it up to Sayo's womanhood. She could feel the round tip parting her folds, but just before it could enter her the door to the shed burst open. "Who the hell is interrupting me?!" Aria shouted as she turned to the door, only to freeze when she saw what was in the doorway.

Gael looked about the shed and saw all the hanging corpses and torture instruments. As well as the people who were locked in cages to suffer. "The rot... I have found it..."

"W-who are you?" asked Aria.

"Your executioner." Gael said as flames shot from his hand and consumed Aria's form. She screamed and writhed in pain as the fire burnt her flesh and boiled her blood. Soon enough she stopped moving and fell over dead. Gael then turned his attention to the prisoners. He walked up to Sayo and sliced the chain holding her up.

"Thank you." she said as she rubbed her wrists.

Gael remained silent, but he did pull out a small talisman from his pocket. He held it up and rang it and the shed was filled with a golden glow. All of the people inside began to feel better as their wounds and illnesses disappeared. "You help the rest... I must go." Gael said as he turned to leave.

Over the course of the night Gael visited several other locations, slaughtering all in his way before finally arriving at the entrance to the palace. "Ah, the source of it all..." he said as he took a step forward, only for guards to pop out from everywhere and surround him.

"You are under arrest! Drop your weapons now and surrender!"

Gael gripped his sword tighter, then he rushed forward. He sliced apart the soldiers like a beast, moving from kill to kill with savagery and grace. He jumped into the air and lunged forward with his sword pointed out, stabbing through several guards. Everyone opened fire on him and his armor began to weaken under sustained fire. Every now and then a bullet would pierce through and hit him.

"Keep firing men! He's starting to weaken!"

Gael stood his ground and let out a mighty roar. "I cannot fall here... not while the rot continues to spread..." Gael's cape swirled about in the air as he roared again and created an explosion of energy that shot out wisps of blackish red orbs which flew around striking various guards. Moments later lightning struck on their positions, killing them instantly. By the time the strikes had subsided, Gael was gone.

 **(-)**

In the mountains north of the capital Gael trudged along as he made his way through the forest trying to buy time to recover. He was currently out of estus and miracles so he would need to wait for it to recharge. For now he would just rest and regain his energy. He fell over with a thud and landed on several nearly invisible wires.


End file.
